


A Tricky Treat

by famousfremus



Series: The night was sultry.... [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Halloween, role-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famousfremus/pseuds/famousfremus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A handsome Captain Hook and a jealous Wendy make for Halloween fun.  Originally posted on tumblr for Freaky Fic Friday, and written for the lovely vondervogelweide.  </p><p>Thank you to Titania for fixing my mistakes, and to Ro Nordmann for the series banner (on tumblr).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tricky Treat

“Happy Halloween!”  Katniss stands at the end of the leaf strewn driveway watching as the little Tinker Bell holds out her pink Princess pumpkin for the forthcoming candy reward.  She smiles as her daughter’s face lights up like the glow stick hanging around her neck as the bag of peanut butter M&M’s comes to rest next to the Twizzlers and Reese’speanut butter cups that make up the rest of her haul.

Her smile quickly turns into a deep scowl as the witch at the door turns her attention from Tinker Bell to the dashing Captain Hook standing beside her.  The woman places the bowl of candy on her hip and thrusts her obviously fake breasts towards Peeta while placing her red-tipped fingers on his brocade covered forearm, laughing at something he says that Katniss can’t hear.  She watches in horror as the woman tosses her over-processed blonde hair in a pathetic attempt at flirting, and even goes so far as to bat her false eyelashes at him as well.

Katniss’ teeth gnash together as she takes a step forward, ready to unleash holy hell on this hussy for daring to lay a finger on Peeta, when the sleeping Peter Pan slung across her chest gives a mighty yawn, losing his binky in the process.  Her ninja-like reflexes allow her to snag the falling binky before it hits the ground and she pops it back between the tiny boy’s rosebud lips without waking him.

She looks up at the house to find her handsome husband and beautiful daughter have escaped the harpy and are now walking back down the driveway to where she and their son are waiting.  Katniss’ breath catches in her chest as her grey eyes lock on Peeta’s and she catches the smolder of desire lurking in their cerulean depths.   Young Peter Pan’s birth was hard on Katniss and they haven’t been able to make love since he was born two months ago.  Just this morning the Doctor pronounced her fully healed and ready to resume ‘marital activities’ and she’s more than ready to get back into the saddle, so to speak.   

Now, as she watches him approach wearing the red and gold jacket that nips in to show off his trim waist,  snug black satin breeches that caress his firm thighs, and white knee socks that highlight his shapely calves, it’s all she can do not to jump him in the street.  She can feel the tell-tale signs of her arousal – her increased heart rate, the warm flush spreading across her olive skin, and most of all the rush of moisture currently seeping from her folds into her panties.

Katniss is practically panting by the time Peeta and Tinker Bell reach the end of the drive, more than ready to call it a night and get the kids into bed so she can act out the pirate fantasy playing in her head right now.

“It’s getting late.  I think we should head back home now.”  Katniss tries to sound stern, with just a hint of disappointment at having to end the fun so soon.  She knows she’s failed when she catches the slow smirk that slides across Peeta’s luscious full lips.

Katniss is pulled from her reverent perusal of those lips by the whine of the child at her side.  “But mommy, we haven’t gone to all the houses yet.  There’s more candy!”  Tinker Bell’s glossy mahogany curls bounce around her head like springs as she tries to reason with her mother.   “I wanna stay out longer.  Please??”

“No sweetie,” Katniss tells her, “You have school tomorrow  plus your brother will need to eat soon.”

“But, but…”  the little girl tries again, this time complete with shining blue eyes so much like her father’s and a quivering bottom lip.

“Mommy’s right, sweetie.”  Peeta kneels next to his sputtering daughter and cups her pink cheek.  “Plus, if we go home now I’ll be able to read you The Pigeon Finds a Hot Dog _and_ The Duckling Gets a Cookie.”

The promise of not one but TWO sassy pigeon stories is enough to turn Tinker Bell’s frown into a brilliant smile, made all the more charming by a missing bottom tooth.  “Ok, daddy.  Can I have a piggy-backride?”

Peeta turns and moves his Captain Hook hair to the side so she can climb onto his back.  “Your chariot awaits, my lady.”

He stands, and with a saucy wink to Katniss takes off across the cul de sac at a fast enough pace to bounce the laughing pixie all the way home.

***

A short time later, after little Peter Pan has been fed, bathed and put down in his crib, Katniss finds Peeta still in Tinker Bell’s room reading the clearly exhausted-yet-fighting it girl yet another story.

She leans against the door frame and allows her gaze to wander over Peeta, taking in his broad back and shoulders.  He’d long since removed the black Captain’s hat, the long curly wig, and the sumptuous red coat, but still has on the satin breeches and white ruffled shirt.  His shirt hangs free around his waist, and is slightly open at the front, teasing her with a glimpse of pale blond chest hair.  He looks like the cover of those trashy romance novels Effie was always reading about Pirates and Lords and such.  Suddenly Katniss finds it very hard to breathe.

Peeta senses her standing there and flashes her favorite smile – the one that promises all sorts of carnal delights in her future – and her belly does a deep roll in anticipation.

It takes two more books and a promise to let her have a piece of candy in the morning before she finally falls asleep.   Like a man on a mission, Peeta takes Katniss’ hand and leads her silently down the hall to their room and closes the door.  The sound of the lock being thrown causes a wave of pure desire to wash over Katniss’ body.  It has been far too long since they’ve made love and she intends to take advantage of every second.

Peeta turns from the door and his eyes rake hungrily over her body, making the pale blue nightgown she’s wearing feel like the sheerest lingerie.  She stands frozen, unable and unwilling to move as he slowly crosses to where she’s rooted to the floor.

“My sweet Wendy,” he whispers as his fingers trace the curls that frame her face, “I’ve finally been able to lure you away from Peter Pan and Tinker Bell.”

A shiver that has nothing to do with the temperature and everything to do with the man in front of her, cascades down her spine, leaving her trembling in its wake.  “Now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?”

Peeta’s eyes gleam with lust in the soft glow of the light from the bedside table.  “First, let’s get rid of this.”  He pulls one end of the blue ribbon in her hair, freeing the wavy tresses to softly rain down around her shoulders.

Katniss’ eyes roll back in her head as his fingers card through her long, silky hair, and his nails gently scrape across her scalp.  “Mmmm, that feels nice,” she purrs and he steps closer.

“Well, then you’ll love this.”  Peeta’s teeth catch the outer shell of her ear, nipping at the skin before worrying her earlobe with his tongue.

Katniss’ sigh is long and loud as her hands find their way around Peeta’s neck.  Her fingers bury themselves deep in his thick blond waves as his lips blaze a trail of hot kisses along her neck and across her exposed collarbone to the edge of her soft cotton nightgown.   

Peeta uses his nose to nudge the fabric along her shoulder until it slides down to bunch around her bent elbow then repeats the action on the other side.  The tops of Katniss’ breasts peek out from the now open neckline, surging upward with every breath she takes.

Her head lolls back as Peeta kisses each plump mound before hooking his thumbs in the opening and pulling the top of the nightgown down, exposing her glowing skin to his devouring gaze.  Her arms are effectively trapped at her sides by the cap sleeves that are now around her forearms.

Peeta watches as the cool air of the room causes her dusky nipples to harden into stiff peaks.  He takes her flesh in his hands, cradling them in his palms as his thumbs caress the sensitive nub at the center.

“Oh God, yes!”  Katniss hisses at the sensation of Peeta’s rough thumb slowly circling her soft skin.

With a knowing chuckle, Peeta leans forward to capture one turgid peak between his teeth and tugs sharply, causing her to cry out from the mix of pleasure and pain that rockets though her body.  He continues to worry one, then the other, alternating his fingers and teeth until Katniss begins bucking her hips, trying in vain to relieve the tension mounting between her legs.

“Peeta, please,” she begs as he continues his assault on her senses.  “I need more.”

At those three little words, Peeta drops to his knees and tugs the nightgown the rest of the way down, letting it pool around her ankles.  “As you wish, my sweet Wendy.”

He kisses her stomach, and she momentarily panics.  She knows its rounder after carrying his two children, even though he’s told her time and again that she’s more beautiful to him now for that very reason.  Any worries she may have had are quickly dissolved by the feel of his hands slowly sliding her white cotton boy shorts down her thighs to join the nightgown on the floor.

“I have been waiting for my treat all night,” he says while looking up at her from where he’s kneeling between her legs.

Katniss’ reply sticks in her throat and her knees almost give out at the first touch of Peeta’s tongue along her folds.  His strong arms wrap around her thighs and he walks them backwards until she comes up against their bed and falls backwards onto the mattress.

Her legs fall to the side, and Peeta wastes no time in reclaiming his position with her thighs thrown over his shoulders.  With his hands now free, he uses them to hold open her folds, giving him better access to the greedy bundle of nerves hidden within.

Katniss practically jumps off the bed when his lips wrap themselves around the little bud and suckle until she’s mewling like a kitten.  His thick fingers find their way deep inside of her, curling in a ‘come hither’ gesture that sends intense waves of pleasure spiraling out from her belly to her fingers and toes.  She locks her ankles behind his head and uses the leverage to thrust against Peeta’s tongue.  Her hands slide up her body to her breasts, and Peeta watches as she squeezes her own nipples.

 It’s been so long and she’s so aroused that her climax comes upon her quickly.  Katniss’ body tenses as her back arches off of the bed and her mouth opens in a silent scream of pleasure as her walls contract around Peeta’s talented fingers.

With lightning speed Peeta strips off the rest of his swashbuckler costume and gathers a boneless Katniss in his arms.  He lays her out along the pale green duvet as gently as if she were a doll made of the finest porcelain.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard right now.”  His words stoke the cooling embers of her desire, causing the flames to rise anew.

“Yes, please fuck me, Peeta.”  Katniss strokes her hand along his jaw, drawing him closer so she can plunder his mouth with her tongue.

Peeta nestles himself between her legs and rubs his cock along her dripping folds, eliciting sighs from Katniss as she spreads her legs wider to give him better access.  With a tilt of her hips he is able to sheath himself in her waiting warmth, both of them groaning in relief at finally being joined as one after such a long absence.

They share a moment, looking deep into each other’s eyes, before Peeta begins to move.  He goes slowly at first to allow Katniss’ walls to stretch to accommodate his fully engorged cock.  They revel in the exquisite torture, trying to prolong their coupling as much as possible.

“Katniss,” Peeta pants as his muscles tremble with the effort to keep from pounding into her, “I have to go faster.”

“Go ahead,” she smiles up at him, “Fuck me like you want to.”

Peeta needs no other encouragement to do just that.  He hooks her knee over his arm to widen her even further, then proceeds to slam his hips into hers at a frantic pace, causing Katniss’ breasts to bounce with each thrust.  Her hand snakes down her body to where they are joined and Peeta watches, mesmerized, as Katniss rubs tight circles around her clit.

The added stimulation is all she needs for the coil winding through her body to snap into a thousand pieces and she comes with a high keening moan as her walls flutter madly around Peeta’s swollen cock.   The aftershocks of her orgasm squeeze him tight and his thrusts become erratic until he explodes deep inside of her with a grunt.  He continues to move as her walls milk him of every last creamy drop.

Peeta falls on the bed beside Katniss, her name falling like a prayer from his lips, and pulls her snug to his chest.  She curls into his sweaty, sated body already fast on her way to a satisfied sleep when she feels him press a soft kiss to her temple.

The last thing Katniss hears as she succumbs to slumber’s sweet siren call is Peeta’s voice wondering aloud - “Would this be considered a ‘pirate-booty’ call?”

 

 

 

 


End file.
